yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Avoiding Scams And How NOT To Get Scammed
Below is a guide on avoiding scams from December 2009, taken from the YoVille Forum archives. Some of it may be outdated, while some may still be useful. Credit goes to forum user ZClawless for posting this. You can find the archived thread HERE. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. this is the oldest scam "I can double your coins/money" now this is a lie NO ONE CAN DO THIS when i joined the game 1 year ago it was around and it still is i did'nt beleave it when i heard it but that doesnt mean someone wont anyway never beleave this what will happen is they tell you to give them all your coins and then give it back double. not true know one can do this if they could they would just double there own coins :/ 2. this is old to but people can make this one look very very real someone will make a email account that has a zynga name to it or a yoville name and will tell you to email them your password and email address and if you use myspace facebook or tagged and to tell the email that you got scammed out 100000 coins or out of a costume or a rare and in a hour they will give it back or they tell you if you really have got scammed you can do this...now i almost fell for this once but decied it was to risky and luckly i talked to people and found put yes a scam so never ever do this you will see events posted even that say it but never do it 3. "Pay Me First and I will gift you the item" or "Gift me first and i will pay" now this is'nt hard to walk away from but never do it in less you know the person very very very well. 4. "I sale VIP passes" once again this is a old trick people will say they have VIP passes and sometimes they can convence you because they have a VIP robe or VIP jacket that was'nt mint to be put into the game and they will sale them for 1000-10000 coins each and put a lot of differnt items into trade that looks like a pass now VIP is not avilble i started the game Oct 29th 2008 and it said coming soon then it says it now and has not came out yet do not try to buy VIP passes not real now i have not seen this scam for a while but i know someone still does it 5. ok if you have never traded before read this wait for your items at the top to load look over to the left of the screen (the other players trade) and wait for the item your buying to load scroll your mouse over see if its what your buying (the name will pop up) and put the amount of coins in and agree never agree before you see the item your buying because they will agree fast and take your coins this happend to me the first week into the game got scammed out of 800 coins seemed like a lot at the time and it was to me LOL 6. never give out your email to anyone in less you have known them for a while and you are sure you can trust them and its for somthen like adding you as a friend on facebook because there are a people with bad intentions in this game and can attempt to crack your email so be very very careful about your email and facebook and or myspace passwords 7. never ever make a event called need more crew now you see this is not that bad but can be affective because of hacker they will add you maybe talk to you a little bit and stuff and they and hack you and take all of your items now if i cant stop you from doing this but if you do try and be careful about who you add or just talk to your friends and ask them to add the game and join your crew tell them they don't have to play but you want to earn more coins 8. "100th Rater Gets item here" now not all of these are fake but most are it does not do that big of harm but most of the time as soon as your rate you get kicked and IDK about you i always hate being kicked out of places and the worse [art in some since that is a scam because you ahev already rated there place and you cant rate twice so it makes them look all clean with 100 rated up. 9. "unreleased item foresale" if you ever want to buy a unreleased item make sure it is infact unreleased the same thing goes for rares go to yoville.com or the furniture store and see if you find item because you don't want to pay 10000 coins for a chair that's in stores 10. item prices if your not sure what a rare or uncommon item is worth come to yoville.com fourm's and look at a price guide or ask a friend because you don't want to pay 20,000 coins for a toy train and its only worth 6000 11. "Best Gift Gets Cat,Dog,Collectible,1000 Coins" if you go to these its a scam you will end up giving away your items ad get kicked and just gave away somethen that could be worth money watch out for these - thanks to The Creeper and â˜ºYhue 12. "I'm new to yoville" okay most of the time people will make another myspace/facebook and make a event saying im new gift me items now if you can tell someones new its a good thing to help them out but if a event is premium saying I'm new give me stuff just ignore it cause chances are its make - thanks to flyalaska 13. "I buy Disco Balls 500-1400 each" now this is not a big scam but if you do this you will loose coins. okay so someone will make a event saying they buy disco balls for 1000 coins and they do but then they will sale that disco ball back to the inventory for 1500 make 500 coins and you loose money you see. 14. "im a ninja i work for zynga" okay well there are people that work for zynga in the game the ninja like white gold ninja,pink ninja,green ninja ect but how do you know its the rela one?well its easy they have a admins badge buy there name not like our badges its like a golden badge on the opposite side of there reqular badge - thanks to Richy 15. Don't give out your birthday either. Apparently if your blank is logging in for the first time on a different IP address and you're on Facebook, Facebook will ask for your birthday for verification. So a combination of email and birthday is their access to your account. - thanks to Pekhlat Behluga Category:YoWorld Archive